baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Side Switch Episode
Donovan house | kitchen Donovan: So, how far do you get them? Brooke: Adam and Chase hate each other and Chase would do anything I want Donovan: Then we can take the next step Marcus: And that would be? Donovan: Destroy them (evil laugh) Brooke: OR Donovan: Or what? Brooke: Turn them evil Donovan: I don’t need an stupid strong boy, like an empty box Brooke: Did you talk to Perry? Donovan: Why would you think that? Brooke: That’s what Perry calls Adam Donovan: Okay fine! I was in school Brooke: Why? Donovan: To make you two free from school Brooke & Marcus: (happy) Yeayyyyy (jump up and down) Donovan: (angry) STOP IT!!! Brooke & Marcus: Oooo- Donovan looks mean at them Brooke & Marcus: kay Later Donovan: What’s your plan, Brighthead? Brooke: Chase will do anything to make me happy Donovan: Go on Brooke: We make him to one of us. We fix his mind Donovan: Me likey Brooke: NO!! JUST DON’T!!!! Donovan Lab Brooke enters and walks over to Adam, Bree and Chase Chase: (flirty) Hey Brooke Brooke: (mean) Shut up Chase: Okay Brooke: (fake sweet) Chase… I need you to do something Chase: Yes… Brooke: Join our side (Marcus and Donovan appear) Bree: CHASE!! DON’T!! Chase: I do Brooke: (happy) Great (turns to Marcus and Donovan)(mean) Let’s go on Marcus anesthetized Chase. Chase faints. Marcus tries to get Chase out of his cage. Marcus: BROOKE!! Please help me!! Brooke: (mean) Little Marcus needs help from his babysis Marcus: (mean) JUST HELP ME!!! Brooke: (annoyed) Fine… Brooke walks over to Marcus and helps him to carry Chase to the table and they put him on the table. Marcus: (breathless) He is heavier than I thought Brooke: (mean) Such a baby Donovan starts to work on Chase 1 hour later Donovan: I’m finished!!! Chase wakes up. Brooke walks over to him. Brooke: (mean) How do you feel? Chase: (mean) EVIL!! Brooke: (mean) That means? Chase: (mean) I’m a bad boy Bree: Oh no… It’s almost worst than Spike Brooke turns to Bree Brooke: Spike? Bree: Who’s Spike? Adam: Bree, you know who Spike is!! Bree: NO!! No I don’t!! Adam: Chase’s commando app, when he gets to upset he turns into that awesome killermachine Brooke: Really? Adam: Yes Bree: ADAM!!! Adam: BREE!!! Bree: Brooke, please don’t tell Donovan please Brooke: (looking at Bree)Of course I won’t tell Donovan. (Bree looks relieved) DADDY (Bree looks afraid), I GOT SOMETHING INTERESTING FOR YOU!! Bree: You said, you won’t tell Donovan!! Brooke: (mean) I didn’t! I told my dad!! Donovan: Yes Sweety Brooke turns to Donovan and walks toward them Brooke: (mean) Chase!! Chase: Yes, Sweetheart Brooke: Tell him about Spike 2 hours later Chase: That’s it Donovan: Interessting Chase: I hope, I could help Donovan: Yes… you could… (to Brooke) Get him away from me!! As in NOW!!! Brooke: Come with me Chasy Chase (grabs his arm and brings him to his cage and locks him in) It’s for your own good, trust me Chase: (happy) Okay Evening Bree: Let me guess, you tell everything we say to Brooke Chase: Yes Adam: So we better don’t tell, that I can break out? Bree: ADAM!!! Adam breaks the cage and gets out and walks over to Brookes capsule. Bree: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Adam: IT SMELLS LIKE BROOKE!!! Bree: OPEN THAT STUPID CAGE!!!! Adam: BUT IT SMELLS- Bree: SHUT UP!!! Adam: OKAY!!!!! (takes Brookes scarf and puts it on) Adam walks over to Bree’s cage and breaks it open Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript